Life According to Six 22 Year Olds
by Three Days Grace is the Bomb
Summary: Blossom and Brick are together...Bubbles and Boomer are together...You were probably expecting to see Butch and Buttercup are together, right? Well they're not. Buttercup is about to marry David, when Butch, Blossom, Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles intervene. Butch x Buttercup does happen though!


Life According To Six 22 years Olds

Chapter 1: The In-Laws Attack

Blossom POV

"Brick? Are you home?" I say. No response. So I walk into his room. He's not here either. So I start rifling through his closet. I spy the air mattress pump I've been looking for next to the closet. So I grab it and run. Once I get back to my bedroom in my shared apartment, I blow up my air mattress and stick it in our spare bedroom. Buttercup's fiancé who just moved in's parents are coming over here to meet her and are staying here tonight. Personally, I hate him, but I do like his sister. We talk a lot and she recently told me something very interesting. It was music to Butch's ears when he found out. When Liza told me that A. David has a kid with his ex-wife Kathy, B. Shortly before his marriage to Kathy ended he started dating Buttercup(so basically he was cheating on his wife), C. Whenever Kathy tries to get David to take their son for a weekend, he refuses to take the child, and D. he hasn't paid child support or alimony in 2 years(when his marriage ended. They were married for 1 year.), Butch was sitting in the room with us and heard our conversation. Although he refuses to admit it, Butch loves Buttercup, Brick and I are together(have been for five years, I married the man 2 years ago, and I'm 9 months pregnant) , and Bubbles and Boomer have been dating for 3 years and have a daughter named Isabella.

"So you must be Buttercup." I hear David's atrocious mother squawk. Jesus Christ. It's the attack of the in-laws when I walk into the living room. I decide to skip out on meeting them, so I run back into my room and change out of my pajamas and into a tan leather jacket, pink shirt, jeans, and black knee high leather boots and run across the hall to Brick's place and see that he's finally home. I see that he's on the couch in the living room of his shared apartment with his back facing the door and the door's wide open, so I creep into the room and hear Brick in a very tired like voice say

"I know you're there Bloss. I can see your reflection in that mirror."

"Right. Anyways, I would advise you not to go into my apartment until tomorrow. It's like attack of the in-laws in there." I state, sitting down next to him.

"Butch told me about David." He says, putting his hands around my waist and lightly kissing me. We kiss again and again and again, until I finally say

"Why don't we take this to your bedroom?"

"Good idea." So we go to his room and _things_ happen. When we leave his room, it's 5:30(I came over at 4.), so we decide to order pizza and rent a move.

"I'm probably staying over here tonight anyways, so I'm going to brave the in-law fury and I'm going to grab a few things from my apartment. If I'm not back in 20 minutes, start digging a hole to bury me in or better yet, a well."

"Alright." So I run across the hall and in the apartment and notice that it's surprisingly empty. Then, I spy a note on the table that says "Went out to dinner with David, Peggy, Tom, and Liza. Be back around 7." Yes! Thank the motherfucking lord! I run in my room, grab some clothes, a hairbrush, and a tooth brush and some toothpaste, and jet back across the hall.

"I didn't hear any annoying squawking noises. Are they there?"

"Nope!"

"So Bloss." He says, putting his arms around my waist. "I've been doing some very deep thinking."

"You have have you?"

"Yes and I've come to a conclusion. Would you mind if I moved in with you guys? Living with Butch is a living hell. Boomer's pretty damn lucky living with Bubbles. Plus Buttercup'll hardly notice me there with little pretty boy David around. What do you say Bloss?"

"Deal. If you want to move in today, then we'll have to be done moving everything by seven. Plus you won't have to downsize at all because my room is huge."

"Alright then. Let's get moving!" So we walk into his room an upon entering I say

"Holy shit you've got a lot of crap!"

"I know."


End file.
